


Peach Blossoms

by PeachyyJisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Drug Use, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Hanahaki Disease, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho is confused, other members mentioned - Freeform, real ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyyJisung/pseuds/PeachyyJisung
Summary: Minho be like: *loving Jisung noises*





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics mentioned are from "I See" , Jisung's solo 3racha song. Found translation here: https://sukijeu.blogspot.com/2018/04/rom-indo-eng-lyric-han-stray-kids-i-see.html

Jisung has always loved peaches. Peach was his favorite color, they were his favorite fruit, and one afternoon while walking to his house together he had pointed to a tree and shouted, “Minho, look ! Peach blossoms ! They’re my favorite flower, but I hardly see them !”  
I had looked at the tree, then back at the younger boy. If he hadn’t have said otherwise, I would have guessed that those small pinkish/purple pedals belonged to a cherry blossom.  
“They look just the same as cherry blossoms.” I said bluntly, causing Jisung to turn away from picking the blossoms and frown at me.”Also,” I added, “are blossoms even considered flowers?” Jisung’s frown deepened at that.  
“Peach blossoms are totally different. They’re more purple-y, and the shape is different. See?” He stuck his bundle of blossoms right up to my nose, I pulled a face before taking them from him to examine more closely. He was right, they weren’t the same as the cherry blossoms that bloomed in my aunts backyard, they had some subtle yet noticeable differences. Still, I shrugged and tried to hand them back to Jisung, but he just scrunched up his face and turned his back to me, and started walking.  
“Jisung!” I shouted, hurrying to catch up with him. I walked right in front of him to finally make him stop. He looked up at me, his eyes were slightly red and he was scowling. Did I just make Jisung cry?  
“They’re different.” Jisung said, not making eye contact. “I like cherries, but I don’t love them. I love peaches. Peaches, and peach blossoms.” I didn’t understand why it was such a big deal to Jisung. My first instinct was to tease him, to tell him they were just flowers, that most boys didn’t even have a favorite flower. However, he was my best friend, and I figured if it was a big deal to him, it should be a big deal to me.  
I placed my hand on Jisung’s head, he was a small bit shorter than me which made it easy to tuck a few of the peach blossoms he had given me behind his ear, and the rest behind mine. He looked up at me and a huge toothy smile spread across his face. That had been when Jisung was in 4th grade, and me in 6th. Now, we were both officially highschool graduates, and we had surprisingly remained close friends the entire time in between. We had a few small fights here and there, equal parts caused by my failing to put a filter on what I say and Jisung being a bit of a hot-head; but it wasn’t anything irreversible. We both had other friends, most being mutual, but we still spent a lot of time together; most of which was at my apartment playing video games and smoking weed (me more so than Jisung.) Things were always simple between us, we mixed well together, evened eachother out. I think that’s why I was so afraid when everything changed.

 

It was around 2AM and we were both in my room, and I had convinced Jisung to smoke with me, which was pretty rare. It didn’t take long for Jisung to turn into a giggly mess, we couldn’t even finish a round of Black Ops: Zombies because the kid was, without a doubt, high as a fucking kite. I wasn’t new to being high, I have a pretty high tolerance so functioning normally was no problem,but seeing Jisung acting like a total idiot was bringing me an enormous amount of joy. I shut off the game and went onto Netflix instead, I turned on Friends since our usual all night Black Mirror binge watching sessions would probably make Jisung spiral into the void in his state.  
After awhile we both sat in silence, our eyes glued to the TV, Jisung occasionally making random comments. He eventually fell silent, so I figured he’d fallen asleep and I decided to roll over on my side and do the same. Before I could, Jisung turned over and looked at me for a moment before asking “Hey, you know how I never let you read my lyrics?” At first I had no idea what he was talking about, and I just looked at him. I guess he took that as a yes, because he got off the end of my bed and towards his bag that sat in front of the closet and pulled out a small dark blue spiral notebook. I cocked my head to the side, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Here,” Jisung said, plopping next to me and flipping to a page in the notebook. “This is one of my older ones, but it’s my favorite, I think. I feel bad for never letting you see my lyrics but you let me see you dance. So read it.” He handed it to me. I looked at him, smiling at him for bringing it up at such a random time. I began reading his lyrics, they were written so neatly, you wouldn’t expect it from such a loud person.

Jisung wanted to be a producer more than anything, he had been so passionate about music and writing ever since we were kids. I remember catching him writing in middle school, I would snatch up his notebook and try to read it outloud while keeping it out of his reach, it was one of the only things he’s gotten seriously mad over. I never did it again after it made him hate my guts for a solid week, but I always asked him if I could read them sometime; I remember always telling him that to become a producer, he had to actually show people his music and his talent.

The more I read, the more my stomach did cartwheels. His writing was so… mature? It was so fluid, and easy to read. I always thought people were being dramatic when they said a song ‘moved’ them, but that’s exactly how it felt.

“-Truthfully,i’m very much weak-hearted  
When the night’s getting too dark,i’ll be too scared to sleep  
My imaginary friend’s talking to me  
“cause you’ve done well so far,now do whatever you want”  
Soft voice  
Shade of me  
Shade of me  
Take a deep breath  
After reorganizing my goals,i’m chasing the mirage again-”

It was like everything that ran through Jisung’s head was thrown onto paper and organized to near-perfection. The only time I felt anything remotely “romantic” was while I was dancing. The lyrics were an experience in themselves.  
Once I finished the song, I looked up at Jisung; he was avoiding my eyes, probably embarrassed or nervous.  
“Jisung,” I said finally, he finally looked at me. “These are fucking beautiful, dude. Why have you never shown me?” Jisung swallowed and shrugged.  
“My lyrics are all pretty personal, I guess I feel like people are snooping around my brain if they read them.” I just looked at him, it felt like my entire knowledge of words had just been thrown out the window. Before I could think of something to say, Jisung began to laugh.  
“It’s like the Spongebob episode where Plankton snuck into Spongebob's brain to find the secret recipe.” he said in between giggles that grew into full on hysterical laughter. I started to laugh along with him, mostly to try to cover up the strange feeling I had in my stomach.

Jisung had lost himself to a fit of laughter within seconds, which eventually caused him to roll off my bed and onto the laundry covered floor.  
“Your underwear is comfy.” Jisung said followed by more giggles. He stayed there despite me trying to coax him up so he could sleep on the couch, he insisted that he was comfortable and he wanted to keep watching Friends. Not even 10 minutes later, he was snoring softly. 

I placed my comforter over him and plugged in his dying phone. I curled up in my sheets and stared at the wall for a long time, trying my best to ignore the strange feelings that danced at the edge of my brain.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey nerds, please let me know if you prefer long or short chapters! I kept this one short , so let me know which you like better ! Thank you for the love uwu~D

I was woken up by the sound of Jisung exiting my room. I never knew how he could be so small but make so much noise. I rolled over and groaned, I woke up in a fit of coughs multiple times throughout the night and I was exhausted. I grabbed my phone off of my night stand, it was 10:47AM. I got up and immediately started coughing again, but more violently this time. I walked into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it.

I sat beside the toilet, coughing for what seemed like forever. I felt like I couldn’t catch my breath, like something was caught in my throat. There was a soft knock at the door, “Minho? Are you okay?” Said Jisung from the other side of the door, a tinge of concern in his voice. I didn’t reply, I was staring into the toilet bowl; it was filled with small pinkish-purple flower petals. “What the fuck?” I said under my breath. My breathing felt like it was back to normal.

“Minho?” Jisung said again,more urgent.

“I’m fine.” I finally said, getting to my feet. “I think I’m starting to get sick, it’s fine.” I opened the door, Jisung stood there with his arms crossed over his chest to make an X.   
“If you give me your germs I’ll kill you.” He said, stepping away. I just laughed awkwardly.

“I think i’m gonna skip going to the studio today. I don’t feel too great.” I told Jisung, which was true. He looked at me for a moment, I couldn’t read his face, then he walked over and patted me on the shoulder. “Try to rest, a couple people in my class caught something, it’s probably just going around.” Jisung said, hand still on my shoulder. The feeling in my stomach came back.

“Yeah, probably just caught something.” I repeated. “Don’t you have classes today?” I added

“Yeah, I gotta get going soon. Will you be alright?” Jisung said, looking up at me after checking the time on his phone.

“I’ll be fine. Plus, laying around and watching Netflix all day doesn’t sound too terribly bad.” Jisung just scoffed and turned around to collect his things. 

 

Jisung was out the door not even 15 minutes later, we said our goodbyes and he gave me a hug, which was typical between us, but this time I tensed up for a moment. If he noticed, he didn’t show it. As soon as he left, I pulled out my phone and dialed a number before I even knew what I was doing, right when I was going to hang up, he picked up.  
“Hello? Minho?” Chan’s voice said through the receiver. It seemed like whenever something went wrong, aside from Jisung; Chan was the person I called first. It was like a weird habit.

I cleared my throat. “Hey, uh. Do you think you could come over? I need your help.” 

“Of course,” Chan said, “Are you alright? You aren’t hurt or in danger or anything ?”

“No.” I said quickly. “You’re just the only person I can talk to right now. “

“Okay, i’ll be there as soon as I can.” and with that, he hung up; leaving Minho to wait..


End file.
